The Cage
by Mariavc
Summary: The team is facing their worst moment when they uncover a traitor in the bus. Meanwhile, Ward's in the cage, he does not regret what he has done, and he would do anything to protect Skye. He's finally ready to accept his feelings, but they'll have to deal with new, dangerous threats now. Missing scenes from "The End of the Beginning". Skyeward.


A/N: Hello! I just didn't know what to write since it appears that the next episode picks up immediately after the last one, but I did find some gaps to fill in there and continue my story. It's not a sequel, this takes place in the middle of "The end of the beginning" and, of course, before the next episode. I hope you enjoy it….

**IF YOU ARE A NEW READER!…** This is part of my very own little series, starting with "Protective". You can find all the stories in my profile and read them all… (and review them all, ha!) they are short and… let's say pretty good because I'm very humble :). Ok, I've just made some changes from the show and added a few things… filled some gaps, the usual. Go read them and you'll make me very happy… but you'll be even happier because you'll like them!

PS: Did you see Captain America? OH MY GOD… OH MY GOD… OH MY GOD!

* * *

**THE CAGE**

_"So what happens now?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as it was possible, but she wanted to punch him. She wanted to protect him. She wanted to know that everything was going to be ok._

_"I face SHIELD review board" He looked at her "whatever punishment… I'll take it. I deserve it" he added with an emotionless face. He needed to control himself. That painful rage was still there. He remembered the clairvoyant's voice, talking about her, saying that she was going to die and that they were just going to use her, kill her. "But I don't regret what I've done" This time he couldn't look at her. How could he make her understand? He was not just a cold-blooded killer. He failed to protect her the first time because he was too damn distracted, but he was not making the same mistake twice, with her life at stake._

_"You don't?" she shot back, disappointment all over her face._

_"No" he shook his head and met her eyes again "Not if it means you're safe" Her expression changed, now she looked sad, and a little confused "… you and the rest of the team" He immediately regretted his first choice of words, but Skye's face didn't change._

"I'm sorry, Skye… I really am" He swallowed

"I'm not judging you because of that… I can't thank you though, but I'm not letting you go through this alone. I… I'll talk to Coulson, to Garret… the board guys have to understand" She leaned a little closer to him.

They were in total silence for a few seconds, until he finally fixed his gaze on hers "What are you not telling me? What do they want?..." Now she was the on avoiding eye contact. "Skye… please, just tell me"

"You said you wanted to protect me… I understand that, because I want to protect you too"

"You-"

"I can!" She anticipated what he was about to say "And I will. You'll have to trust me. I trust you, more than anyone, but I'll tell you when it's the right time. First we have to get you out of this situation"

"Damn it, Skye! It's over!" His tone grew louder, making her lean back a little "The guy's dead!"

His heart hurt a little when he saw the hint of tears in her eyes "Ward… " She swallowed and tried to look calm again, she couldn't tell him, she had to get out of there, her brain was overloaded with the events of the day, his messages, the way he talked about protecting her, the way he looked at her when he ordered to stay in the van, or when she got her badge… "I'll talk to Coulson" Skye stood up.

"I'm accepting my sanction"

"Yeah, but I'm not" Grant followed her to the door, grappling her wrist.

"Skye" He avoided her eyes again. Grant knew she was trying to read him, to understand why he was doing what he was doing. She probably knew. At least by now he knew, he felt it, he felt his heart beating faster just by touching her. He wanted to kiss her, without alcohol, or without her being unconscious (supposedly). He wanted it to be real, meaningful. If he had learnt something it was that he might not get a second chance.

"Ward" she whispered, "Do you want to say something?"

He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out. He took her hands in his and noticed how she was moving closer to him. He closed his eyes, but then he released her hands and walked away from her.

"I'll just…. talk to…. Coulson" She sighed and tried to smile.

When she left the room she remembered Agent Garrett's words. Ward had definitely changed since she met him, but so did she. Grant Ward could do anything to protect her, but she would do the same for him. She didn't need a reason, it wasn't the right time for reasons, but that time would come… as Ward had said before, some things are meant to be. Right now she just had to help him and make sure that the clairvoyant was no longer a threat, because something about that didn't feel right.

Skye walked straight to Coulson's office, he didn't seem happy.

* * *

Back in the cage, Ward was starting to feel angry again. Skye just wouldn't tell him what was happening and that was setting him on edge. How could he protect her if he didn't know what they wanted from her, or what was happening.

He almost didn't notice when May opened the door until she spoke.

"So, Lorelei was telling the truth"

Grant growled "I don't need to talk about that right now"

May ignored him and continued, "I just wasn't sure if it was Skye" she didn't move, just stood by the door, staring at him.

"Really? Don't you think that I have bigger problems right now?"

"No, you don't." She made a pause while Ward just frowned, confused. "You shot a man, a man in a wheelchair"

"Are you trying to comfort me?"

"You lost it. I… I know how you must be feeling right now" He didn't answer, but she could se the struggle in his eyes. "You did it for her, and you would do it again"

"May…" Grant growled. He didn't want to talk about that, and less with May

"And it was a good reason" she continued, "I just want you to know that I would have done the same in your position. Maybe that's not what we're supposed to do… in this job… but some evil won't just go away if you don't…do something. Don't feel guilty about it"

"I … don't…. thanks" he sighed.

"And Ward…" May added, "Skye is a really good girl, but you are a good man too" she nodded and then left the room.

He felt better, for some reason May had said something that he had not considered before. And yes, he had done something terrible, but he had a good reason, many good reasons: Skye, the team, maybe the world… but mostly Skye. It might sound selfish, but he didn't care, he had to protect her, and now he had to get through the review board and fight for her. He wouldn't let anyone send him away.

But just a few minutes later… Coulson stormed in the cage, yelling accusations and talking nonsense, just until Skye appeared and everything went to hell.

"What's happening?" Ward demanded to know

"You _stay _here" Coulson ordered "What's wrong?" he asked Skye with a lower tone.

"May" She said and her boss didn't need more words to understand, she saw the shock in his expression, disappointment, anger, even fear.

It didn't take long for Ward to tie up the loose ends.

"Oh no… Let me go with you" Ward said.

"I told you. You stay here" Coulson added in a threatening voice.

"Ward!" Skye spoke "Please, stay here, ok?" She tried to calm the men down.

"Take a gun. Meet me in the cargo bay" The senior agent ordered Skye and then looked at Ward again before he left the room.

"Don't worry… it has to be a mistake" Skye tried to calm Ward down.

"It better be… You can't take her down"

"We're not taking anyone down. We just have to see what's happening. I'll be back as soon as I got something ok?"

"Be careful"

"Wait here" She said and he nodded. Ward didn't like it, but as Skye said, it has to be a mistake, a misunderstanding, just like Coulson accusing him of… whatever he was accusing him of.

"Skye!..." He said when she was leaving "There's an ICER in my bunk. Go get it"

The hacker nodded, then left the cell. She run towards his bunk and found the gun, feeling the adrenaline rushing in her body, feeling that something was about to happen and praying to get a good explanation from May. All that hope gone when she got to the cargo bay to find a very shaken Fitz behind a glass with two bullet holes and May and Coulson aiming at each other. Yes, something was about to happen, something bad.

* * *

**aaaaan we're done… until the next episode! But my spidey senses are tingling and I do believe that some things are meant to be #wink #wink hahaha… Don't' forget to visit my profile to keep reading people!**

**AND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW :)**


End file.
